Blogging 'Cause I Want To
by dragonweaver
Summary: ON HOLD Harry has a blogging site where he writes his life and thoughts. Many people comment him. Independent Harry
1. Being Deep & Changing

_Disclaimer: I once dreamed of owning harry potter but dumbledore came with a machine gun so I woke up really quickly_

* * *

**August 31  
**Thinking by a Thinker 

That's what I am doing right now. To be honest, I'll rather be called that than anything else. Cause it's true. Do you ever look out a window or remember an event and feel small. You suddenly realize that the Earth is huuuggggeee and how you're just a tiny witsy tiney human that doesn't really alter much of the world? I want to be like that. I don't think it's fair but nothing is fair in life. I'll just have to live by life the fullest and enjoy it how I want to enjoy it and be who I want to be. Not what others want me to be. I want to be just me. Harry. Nothing more. No boy-who-lived. No famous Harry Potter. No freak that lives the smallest bedroom. I want to be just me. So tomorrow is going to be a new year for me. No more stupid labels (not the ones with smilies, I looove those). No more wandering around like a fool puppet. I'm going to live like I want to, to show them who I can really be, who I really am inside.

What I learned today: I can be deep when I want to...Mwhahaha  
Second thing I learned: I don't understand myself

-Harry

_Posted by harrytheperson 9:30am  
__3 comments_

**Thegoodlookingguy:** Potter, I didn't know you could be so…deep... you're scaring me  
**EvilVoldietheman:** Hm…writer deeper and maybe I'll take pity on you and don't attack you this year. Oh, and nice evil laugh  
**LemonDropsmySocks:** Harry, please delete your account, it's not safe. Voldemort can read it

**August 31**  
Comment Responses

**The goodlookingguy**: Thanks, I like to scare people  
**EvilVoldietheman**: Are you Voldemort?  
**LemonDropsmySocks:** Blah Blah Blah

**September 1  
**Weird Looks

Today all my so called friends gave me weird looks. Just because I said I wanted to make peace with Malfoy doesn't mean they have to look at me like I'm some kind of wacko person. It's called house unity peoples! That's the whole point of sticking together and one school. Jeez, I'm beginning to think Death Eaters are a better loyal group than these idiots here. Thank god for blogging and my laptop that I got from blackmailing the Dursleys. Well it really wasn't blackmail…I just…oops better not say. Just incase Dudley (my cousin) reads this…I seriously don't know how to set it to Private! Hm... Well since EvilVoldietheman asked me to write more deeper, here it goes: Did you know life is like a gift horse? I read it in a book my J.D. Salinger that Dudley forced me to read so I could 'help' him do his homework. That means two things…very obviously 1) he's stuuupiiid! Duh 2) he's a fat lazy stupid idiot bully that should get his stupid fat bully dumb lazy butt cursed with the killing curse. Hm…maybe I'll write to Voldie for that…Wonder if he is:EvilVoldietheman? Okay back to the gift horse, I'm very sorry to disappoint you but Mr. EvilVoldietheman, I do not know what it means, but it sounds grown up in deep so I typed it here…

-Harry

_Posted by Harrytheperson 11:08pm  
4 comments_

**EvilVoldietheman**: First of all, it's not more deeper, that's bad grammar. Second, gift horse is related to life opportunities and enjoyment  
**LemonDropsmySocks**: Mr. Potter, please delete these blogs or I'll be converted into hacker and hack your profile  
**MissBookieGirl:** Harry, I can't believe you'll post in such public place! I mean anyone can come here and stalk you!  
**BigD**: Freek, Can't blieve yor kind can evn blog, taet for Normal peple!

**September 2  
**Comment Responses

**EvilVoldietheman**: Random question: did you ever have a water fight before. Also Who.Are.You.?  
**LemonDropsmySocks**: _this user is now blocked  
_**MissBookieGirl:** I'm already being stalked. Remember the reporters? Skeeter? Duh! Who cares  
**BigD:** Idiot you spelled 6 words wrong in a 12 word sentence. _This user is now blocked_

_

* * *

_A/N: Review Please! 


	2. Voldemort & Dumbles

_Disclaimer: i had another dream about owning h.p. again, it was not pretty, so I pinched myself_**

* * *

**

**September 3  
**Voldemort. Are You There?

Hello. Some of my blogs that I'm going to post is going to be about why I want to meet a specific person. So today's candidate is (drumroll) Voldemort A.K.A. the person who I've never had a civil conversation before. Hi there! I was wondering if you are: EvilVoldietheman cause if you are, you may have noticed that I was trying to sound nice. It's because (drumroll) I was wondering if I could go to your house and sleep over. Don't take the who situation wrong (and don't kill me while I'm there) but in second year…you thingy shadow preserved memory came out of that creepy diary thingy that I have no idea what the heck it is…anyways back to the point, your shadow thingy told me that we were very much alike soooo, I've been thinking: if I never had a sleepover, that means you didn't too! So, can I go over and sleep over?? Don't worry, Dumbles is block from here (I've put a hippo in the great hall and took out the giant squid and put it in his bathtub to keep him busy) So? Can I? Oh before you ask…I'm not going crazy and I do no (emphasis the not) need to go to the hospital. Thank you for the concern (if anyone was concerned…)

-Harry  
_Posted by Harrytheperson 5:02am  
__5 comments_

**MissBookieGirl**: Are you suicidal?!? Why do you want to have a _sleep over_?  
**EvilVoldietheman**: Hi Harry! A sleepover sounds like a good idea, but in order to keep my reputation, I'll have to invite my inner circle or all of them will be majorly pissed at me  
**CannonsRule**: What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?  
**Gred&Forge**: Hi Harrykins! Nice blog you have there, if you go to that sleepover, take some pictures for us!  
**Thegoodlookingguy**: YAY! I get to go too! I love you Harry

**September 4  
**Comment responses

**MissBookieGirl**: Hm…why do I want to sleep over? Probably because RON SNORES TOO LOUD!  
**EvilVoldietheman**: Sure you can invite people! Is September 15 okay? Oh and I think one of your death eater have issues, he just declared that he loved me  
**CannonsRule**: hi Ron, remember, I'm saying this because I care: you have a pathetic username…I mean CannonsRule? How pathetic... no offence though  
**Gred&Forge**: Sure, But bye me a camera first  
**Thegoodlookingguy**: Uh…do you have issues?

**September 5  
**The stalking headmaster

I don't know if anyone noticed, but Dumbles the man who likes socks and lemon drops stalks me. It was so obvious when he: 1) put a tracking charm on me 2) put hidden cameras in the Gryffindor common room 3) started paying Cho to spy on me, oh and the most obvious one 4) Dressed completely in black and tried to hide behind a tree. Jeez, Dumbles have serious, no extremely serious issues. I mean WHAT'S HIS PROBLEM? Maybe I recommend a shrink for him; I found a business card in Malfoy Jr. Bag…

-Harry  
_Posted by Harrytheperson 8:48pm  
__3 comments _

**Thegoodlookingguy:** Draco has a shrink?!? Oh Merlin…  
**MissBookieGirl**: Why are you spreading these rumors about the Headmaster? He is a kind man like a grandfather to you!  
**EvilVoldietheman**: Oh, you mean he didn't try to cling onto the ceiling and watch you when you shower? He did that to me… (shudders)

**September 6  
**Comment Responses

**Thegoodlookingguy**: Why are you so surprised? It was pretty obvious he needed one  
**MissBookieGirl:** Pft… Yeah Right, but if you're desperate: He's alll yours  
**EvilVoldietheman**: That is just down right disturbing…(shudders) By the way, what did you do when you found out?

* * *

A/N: _if you want to recommend stalking ideas for dumbles Please Review  
_


End file.
